1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plate structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, various display panels such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an electrophoretic display (EPD) panel and an electrowetting display (EWD) panel have been used for a display device.